On the Scent/Transcript
Sherlock Holmes: Oh, that's what you do down here. Joan Watson: I'm working. Holmes: You missed a call from the Maricopa County Sheriff's Office. Struck me as odd. Didn't think you'd ever been to Arizona. Not in real life, anyway. Watson: Yeah, I've been looking into this murder in Phoenix. So, two weeks ago, a man named Parker Landis was driving home, and he was rear-ended. He got out of his car to yell at the other driver. Then the guy shot him and then fled. So no one got a good look at the shooter's face or the license plate. Holmes: There are myriad crimes to solve here in New York. If it's mundane commuter violence you're after, you need look no further than the Bronx River Parkway. Watson: Well, that's just the thing. I don't think this case is mundane. So I've been trying to recreate the collision because I think Parker's assailant hit his car on purpose. Holmes: Why would he do that? Watson: This is why. So two days ago, his sister went to clean out his apartment and found a stash of botulism samples. He must have stolen it from the lab where he worked. She also found a list of buffet restaurants in the area. Holmes: Landis was plotting a mass poisoning? Watson: But he was killed before he could go through with it. Holmes: You think Odin Reichenbach is responsible. He orchestrated Landis's death to stop him from carrying out his plot? Watson: It sounds like him, right? So the call I missed was from the detective handling the case. She chalked up the shooting to road rage. But I left her a message saying she might want to take another look. Holmes: You told her about Odin? Watson: No. A megalomaniacal billionaire preemptively assassinating anyone who says the wrong thing in an e-mail? She would think I was nuts. I just gave her my number and said she could reach out if she wanted help IDing the killer. Holmes: You should disengage. Watson: What do you mean? If that detective shares her file, we could help her find the triggerman. Put a dent in Odin's operation. Holmes: It's not ours to dent. Odin Reichenbach has immeasurable resources and power. The people investigating him should, too, which is why we entrusted this to the NSA. That was a mutual decision, you'll recall. Watson: Sure, but... Holmes: I could share your concerns with Agent McNally. I'm sure he'd appreciate it. But moving forward, we should leave this to the NSA. Inserting ourselves in their case it could cause untold problems. Caroline Gibbs: Hey! Knock it off! Come on, you guys, quiet! This better be good. What's gotten into you guys? Come on, relax. Relax. Shh. Mama's here. What's going on? Chill, calm down. Boris. What the hell? Who gave you steak? What? Holmes: Occupied. Watson: What is this? Holmes: What, uh, a friend of mine reached out...a friend of mine reached out from the French police. Someone robbed and sank a yacht off the coast of Toulon. I reviewed the case file, and I think that the police have it backwards. I think the thief sank the boat first, and then plundered it. So I'm just doing some experiments with underwater safecracking. Watson: No. What is this? I found it under a stack of books in the library. You said you were gonna give it to Agent McNally two days ago. Holmes: I was, I, I am, I just, I've been busy. Uh, my apologies. Watson: You know how important this is. This could be a real lead on Odin. McNally needs to see it. Holmes: He will, just not right now. We're needed at the 11th immediately. All hands on deck, apparently. The NYPD needs help finding a ghost. Captain Gregson: The Ghost of Brooklyn. Strangest serial killer I can recall. You two remember him? Watson: Of course. Early 2000s. I was in the middle of my residency. I read all about him. Holmes: I was still in London. I've never heard of him. I take it he killed four people? Gregson: His DNA first showed up at a murder scene in Bushwick, January 2000. He went on to kill three more people in the tristate area over the next nine years. There was no discernible pattern to his victims. Different MO every time. Holmes: That's unusual for a serial. Detective Bell: Unusual for them to stop on their own, too, but we thought maybe the Ghost did. Ten years went by without a trace of his DNA turning up. Everyone figured he was either dead or retired, but then, he struck again two nights ago. Watson: Caroline Gibbs. Do I know that name? Bell: If you're into sculpture. She was an artist, made stuff out of metal. Lived on Staten Island. Gregson: Neighbors said her dogs wouldn't stop barking Tuesday night. They went over to check it out, found Caroline with her head bashed in. The murder weapon was just a piece of scrap metal the killer found at the scene. It's not gonna help us find the guy, but maybe this will. Watson: Looks like part of a shirt. Bell: The killer's. CSU figures one of the victim's dogs went after him, tore it off. Gregson: Initially, detectives out of the 1-2-5 caught the case. They were starting to circle a rival artist, someone who had a beef with Caroline. But then the lab report on that fabric came back. Watson: It has the Ghost's DNA on it. Gregson: This is everything we've got on the guy. All four of the original cases, plus the new one. This whole investigation has been kicked up to us, so let's get on it. Mr. Hutchins: Megan's been gone 15 years now. In a way, though, I feel like I just lost her yesterday. When we stopped hearing about the Ghost of Brooklyn on the news, I hoped it meant he was dead. Finally in hell, where he belongs. Holmes: We're gonna find him this time, Mr. Hutchins. Hutchins: You said you thought I could help you. How? Bell: During the original string of murders, you were the closest anyone got to witnessing one of the Ghost's crimes. We have your statement, but we thought it might help if you walked us through what you saw the night you found Megan. Holmes: We know it's difficult. But in the light of the recent murder, any detail which might have seemed trivial then could be hugely important now. Hutchins: Well, the, the night she died, we were supposed to have dinner. I went to pick her up, but there was no answer when I knocked on her door. So I looked through the window and uh, she was on the ground. Rope around her neck. I broke the door down and I ran to her and... Bell: She was already gone? Hutchins: Yeah. Her body was still warm. I must have just missed him. Bell: Did you see anyone suspicious as you approached the house? Hutchins: No. But I heard this sound. It was, uh, my son-in-law's car on the road behind the house. Bell: Megan's husband, Dean Voight? Hutchins: Mm-hmm. I'd recognize the sound of his car anywhere. I was always telling him he needed a new fan belt. Bell: File says Dean told police he was working in his garage that night. He left to pick up some groceries around the time you showed up. Hutchins: Yeah. Not that he had any groceries with him when he came home and found his house full of cops. Holmes: You think he lied? Hutchins: I thought he killed Megan. Everybody did. It came out he was cheating on her. But DNA on the rope matched the Ghost of Brooklyn, and um, Dean had alibis for all the other murders. Holmes: You know where we can find him? Hutchins: Sure. Frost Cemetery in Queens. Bell: He's deceased? Hutchins: Shot himself. July 29, 2005. Anniversary of Megan's death. There was a note. It just said, uh, "I'm sorry." Holmes: For? Hutchins: Killing himself. Holmes: Not for his part in Megan's demise? Hutchins: No. I mean, there was a DNA test that pointed to somebody else. Holmes: Y-You always thought he was the culprit. Hutchins: Well, yeah. He was there that night. I thought he was fleeing the scene. Holmes: Man kills himself on the one-year anniversary of a wife he didn't kill. Sound right to you? Bell: The DNA might be worth another look. Carson Mayfield: Your side's got to go up, Aspen. Get it square. Come on. Watson: These are intense. Mayfield: Gallery's closed, love. Watson: You're Carson Mayfield, right? Mayfield: Oh. The caterer. Watson: Actually, my name is Joan Watson. I'm a consultant for the NYPD. I'm investigating the murder of Caroline Gibbs. Two detectives on Staten Island suggested I speak with you. Mayfield: Can you give us a moment, please? You just said Caroline is dead? Watson: Are you saying you didn't know? Mayfield: I've been completely consumed, getting ready for this opening. Watson: It happened Tuesday night, around 8:00. Can you tell me where you were then? Mayfield: Home. Working. Watson: Alone? Mayfield: Yes. I'm confused. Do you think I killed Caroline? Watson: I heard the two of you got into an ugly fight a month ago. Mayfield: Oh, my God. Watson: Can you tell me what the fight was about? Mayfield: It wasn't a real fight. Watson: That's not what the Staten Island police heard. Mayfield: No, you don't understand. It literally wasn't real. It was fake. Um, she threw a drink at me at a party. We yelled, talked trash online. But it was all just a performance. We were organizing an exhibition together for next year, and we figured we could drum up some extra interest if we, you know, stirred the pot. Watson: So you're saying the fight was a publicity stunt? Mayfield: Exactly. Make everyone think we're at war, then reconcile through art. Here, I'll show you. This was last week. Caroline was a brilliant artist and a very dear friend. Her death is a travesty for me on every level. Watson: The killer left his DNA at the scene. Would you be willing to give the police a sample? Mayfield: Anything. But I'm not the only one who needs to be tested. When I was at Caroline's, this guy turned up and demanded to talk to her. They stepped outside, and, right away, he began yelling at her. So I went out to make sure Caroline was okay. Mayfield (video): Hey! What are you doing? Benjamin Long (video): Hey, turn that off. Mayfield (video): I've got you on video. Stop yelling at her. Benjamin Long (video): I said turn it off! Watson: Who is he? Mayfield: Caroline's next-door neighbor. She said his name was Benjamin or something. Watson: Do you know why he was so upset? Mayfield: I didn't catch everything he said, but I'm pretty sure I heard the word "affair." Watson: So you think he was sleeping with Caroline? Mayfield: I didn't want to think it. The man was such an ass. But after he left, Caroline said she didn't want to talk about it. I'm telling you, that's what a killer looks like. Watson: His name is Benjamin Long. He lives next to Caroline Gibbs. The artist I spoke to caught them arguing last week. He thinks they were having an affair. Gregson: You think he's the Ghost? Watson: Well, as far as I could tell, he's lived in New York his entire life. He would've been here for the initial string of murders. Holmes: He isn't the Ghost. Whoever you're considering, it isn't him. Watson: How do you know? Holmes: 'Cause Marcus and I just found the Ghost. He's sitting in interrogation. Watson: I don't know what I was expecting the Ghost to look like, but it wasn't him. Holmes: His name is Albert Wu. He's a manager at Northeast Med Tech. Gregson: I know that company. Holmes: They make the DNA kits used by the department. Bell: Mr. Wu started working for them in 1999, a year before the Ghost became active. Spent ten years on their factory floor, packaging their DNA collection swabs. Gregson: You're kidding me. Bell: In 2009, he was promoted to manager and stopped having direct contact with the swabs. Holmes: Until a few months ago, when he helped a sick coworker by covering a few of their packaging shifts. It was the first time he'd been on the factory floor since his promotion. Watson: So the reason there was no discernible pattern to the Ghost of Brooklyn's victims and the reason no one could find him... Holmes: Is the Ghost of Brooklyn doesn't exist. It was just Mr. Wu, obliviously contaminating swabs. Bell: He has a condition called hyperhidrosis. He sweats a lot. We're guessing that's what caused the problem. Watson: How did you find him? Holmes: We talked to a relative of one of the Ghost's supposed victims. He was convinced that the culprit was his son-in-law. After reviewing the case, I was, too. But the DNA results all pointed to the Ghost. Bell: We went through another one of the Ghost's cases, and it was a similar situation, so we started looking at the DNA tests themselves, and wound up at Northeast Med Tech. Holmes: You can call off the ghost hunt, Captain. Albert Wu didn't hurt anyone, including Caroline Gibbs. Gregson: I just got off the phone with the chief of detectives. She wants the Ghost's original cases sent back to the squads where they first landed for reevaluation and referral. Watson: The good news is a lot of cops will get to close their old cases. It's not hard to ID the real killer when the wrong DNA isn't muddying the water. Holmes: This one was the husband, this one was the boyfriend. Bell: The boss. Watson: The wicked stepmother. Gregson: What about Caroline Gibbs? Watson: We're still working on that. The neighbor, Benjamin, the one I told you about, he's coming in for an interview. Gregson: Any other angles we're pursuing? Bell: We asked the lab to re-test the shirt cuff that was found at the scene. Unfortunately, after you account for Albert Wu, there's no human DNA. Gregson: No human DNA? Holmes: It appears the theory that the cuff was bitten off by one of Caroline's dogs is correct. The remaining DNA was canine. Bell: Sherlock and I are about to go visit anyone who's shown up in an emergency room with a bite wound since the murder. Any luck, the dog got a taste of more than just the killer's shirt. Benjamin Long: Yeah, that's me. So what? Gregson: So, that's you yelling at a lady who got her skull caved in a week later. Watson: The man who recorded that thought the two of you were sleeping together. Benjamin: Well, then, he must have been high, that's ridiculous. And, frankly, insulting. I'm a married man. Gregson: So what was the fight about? Benjamin: Caroline's dogs. They never stop barking. I was working from home that day. I went over to ask her to quiet them down. I told her I would call the cops if she didn't shut 'em up. We argued, the end. You think that's motive for murder? Gregson: People have been killed for less. Watson: We think that one of Caroline's dogs might have bitten her killer. Do you mind showing us your arms? Benjamin: I had nothing to do with Caroline's death. I wasn't even home the night she died. I was at a business dinner. Gregson: Then all you need to do is write down everyone who was there, and how we can get in touch. Benjamin: You know, if getting mad at Caroline is enough to land me in this room, you're gonna have to call the whole neighborhood down here. Gregson: What are you talking about? Benjamin: She wasn't exactly a model citizen. Barking dogs, strange men coming and going from her house. Loud music at all hours. Watson: What do you mean by "strange men"? Benjamin: These punks that are knocking on her door at weird hours. They only stay for a few minutes, then they leave? I really have to spell it out for you? She was a drug dealer, obviously. You ask me, that's what got her killed. Bell: Esther Kelton? My name is Marcus Bell. I'm a detective with the NYPD. This is my colleague, Mr. Holmes. Esther Kelton: Hello. Bell: Would you mind if we asked you some questions? Zachary Fowler: Sure. What about? Bell: You visited the ER three days ago, Mr. Fowler? We understand you were attacked by a dog. Fowler: Golden retriever. I was jogging through Central Park, he came out of nowhere. Jumped up and got me on the arm. Kelton: This? That's nothing. I, I just got Bingo two weeks ago. He's still a pup. I was feeding him. He got overexcited. Sasha: I was at a party. We were playing charades, and I got Reservoir Dogs. So I'm crawling around on the ground barking and everything, and my friend's Dalmatian freaks out and attacks. Why do you ask? Fowler: Why do you guys care about this? I mean, I don't want the dog sent to the pound or anything. Bell: Three nights ago, a woman was murdered on Staten Island. We think one of her dogs might have bitten the killer. Kelton: Oh, my. Holmes: Would you mind telling us where you were three nights ago? Sasha: I was at the gym. A hundred people must have seen me there. Kelton: I play bridge on Monday nights. Every week, since 1981. Fowler: I went to the movies. I think I still have the receipt. Holmes: Do you own all of those phones, Mr. Fowler? Fowler: Yeah. Holmes: Name on the back of that one says "Mandy." Fowler: Yeah, she's my girlfriend. Bell: If you show us the other phones, are we gonna find a Mandy in any of the contact lists? Did you steal those phones, Mr. Fowler? Bell: Well, not the arrest we were hoping for, but I guess beggars can't be choosers. Holmes: Watson says she's made some progress at Caroline Gibbs's home. She's asked us to go meet her there. Bell: You go, I'll bring this knucklehead downtown, meet up with you. Holmes: There you are. Watson: Oh. Any luck with the dog bite victims? Holmes: None. If he was bitten by a dog, he didn't get treated at a hospital. You said you found evidence that Caroline Gibbs was selling drugs. Watson: Yeah, a pound of it. Holmes: Leaves of Grass, indeed. Watson: Caroline's neighbors said a lot of strange people came here to buy drugs. I was hoping that she left a list of her customers somewhere, but I'm starting to think she was too smart for that. Holmes: But it's worth looking into. Watson: Oh, how'd it go with McNally? You saw him this morning, right? Holmes: Good. I gave him a copy of your dossier on the Phoenix shooting. He was appreciative. Said they'd look into it. Watson: Did you know that you have a tell when you lie, but no one else can see it but me? Holmes: Did you partake of any of that? Watson: You lied just now when you said that you gave McNally what I found. Holmes: Watson... Watson: Just tell me. Holmes: All right, I lied. Watson: Why? Holmes: Because I don't want you, Marcus or the Captain or anyone else that we care about to be murdered. Watson: What? Holmes: McNally has no intention of dismantling Odin's operation. In fact, he'll do everything in his power to keep it going. Watson: So he's a part of it. How long have you known? Holmes: Weeks. He made his allegiances quite clear when he threatened the lives of everyone in our orbit if we didn't drop our investigation. Watson: Since when do I need to be shielded from the truth? Holmes: I didn't do it to shield you, I did it to spare you. Watson: From what? Holmes: From having to lie to everyone else. Odin is the reason the captain was shot and we can't tell him. Or Marcus or anyone else, for that matter. Knowing a secret of that magnitude, kno-knowing the truth about an attack that almost killed a friend and keeping silent, it's corrosive. Watson: I want to talk to you more about this later. Holmes: Well, why not now? Watson: Because you're not the only one who lied to me today. Caroline's neighbor was upset about an affair, just not his own. Diana Long: Benjamin said he told you about Caroline selling drugs. Is that what this is about? Holmes: No. It's about the affair you were having. Naoni: What? Watson: We spoke to an artist friend of Caroline's. He saw your husband arguing with her last week. He overheard something about an affair, he assumed it was about Benjamin and Caroline. But then I found some long pink hairs in the bristles of a brush in her bedroom. Holmes: Where were you the night she was murdered? Diana: Here, at home. Watson: Your husband told us that he was at a business center. Diana: I didn't hurt Caroline. I could never. I loved her. Holmes: I'm afraid that that is not exculpatory. 2.5 women are murdered every day by an intimate partner. So we're going to have to cover our statistical bases with a little more than your word. Watson: When's the last time you saw her? Diana: It was the night she died. I was doing dishes in the kitchen. I saw her out the window, she had her welding gear on. I just figured she was working. Holmes: What time was that? Diana: Um, 9:00. On the dot, actually. I know this because my watch beeps when I have to take my thyroid pill. Holmes: Well, you're either mistaken or you're lying. Caroline's time of death was placed at 8:30. Around the same time other neighbors heard the dogs start barking. The medical examiner is rarely off by much when a body is found promptly. And it's unlikely she was walking around after she was murdered. Watson: Maybe it wasn't her. You said that she was wearing her welding gear. I assume it included a mask? Diana: Yeah, it covered her face. Holmes: You think the killer disguised himself as Caroline to sneak around her property. Watson: I'm sure her social media probably has plenty of photos of her making art, right? Jeans and a welding mask would have been an easy look to replicate. Diana: So if it wasn't Caroline I saw that night, it was the person that killed her, why would they have had her dog? Watson: Her dog? Diana: Ollie, her German Shepherd. Whoever it was, they had him on a leash. Holmes: The ASPCA removed five dogs from Caroline's property after her body was discovered. None of them was a German Shepherd. Diana: I don't know what to tell you. She definitely had one. Holmes (phone): Okay. Yeah. Thank you. Holmes: The ASPCA has no record of the dog you described. Diana: This is him, if it helps. Caroline fostered rescue dogs. So they were always coming and going, but I couldn't forget Ollie. Holmes: Are you sure he hadn't outstayed his welcome? I mean, she fosters animals, they came and went with some regularity, no? Watson: There's six dog bowls here and only five leashes. I think he was taken. Holmes: We've investigated several possible motives for Caroline's murder and we found each one lacking. What if it wasn't her life the killer wanted... Watson: But her dog. Bell: His name's Ollie. Far as Sherlock and Joan can tell, no one's seen him since Caroline Gibbs's murder. Gregson: Tell me he's not a suspect. Bell: Actually, we think he's the reason the killer went to her house that night. Gregson: He wanted to steal her dog? Bell: Ollie was one of six Caroline was fostering. Thing is, ASPCA only collected five from her house after her death. Gregson: Are German Shepherds more valuable than I thought? Bell: Pretty sure this wasn't about money. I called around to different rescue organizations this morning, found out Caroline got Ollie from a place called The Doghauser about four months ago. Gregson: Where was he before that? Bell: Funny you should ask. Gregson: He was a police dog? Bell: K-9 unit out of the 3-6. Did five years there before retiring last spring. Gregson: Bomb sniffer? Bell: Narcotics. According to his file, he was good at it. Helped out on a bunch of successful arrests. His ex-partner's coming in to talk to me, in case you want to join. Officer Saldenbrook: Ollie and I worked together five years. Best partner I ever had. I know how it might sound, but Ollie's not just a dog. He's, he's a police officer. One of us. You got to get him back. Bell: We're doing our best. Gregson: So I understand Ollie was retired last year? Saldenbrook: Yeah, he got hip dysplasia. My girlfriend and I wanted to adopt him, but third floor walk-up's no good for 100-pound Shepherd with wonky hips, so he went to a rescue group. Gregson: Him being taken. Any chance it's about you? Saldenbrook: Me? Gregson: Yeah, you obviously care about him, maybe someone took him to hurt you. Saldenbrook: I, I don't think so. I mean, you don't make a lot of enemies in the K-9 unit. I'm just the guy that shows up with a dog and finds your drugs. Bell: What about Ollie? He have any enemies? Saldenbrook: He's a dog. Bell: Couple years ago, the Urabeaos cartel in Colombia put out a $70,000 hit on a police dog 'cause he kept sniffing out their shipments. Saldenbrook: Okay, but Ollie was retired. Bell: I'm not saying it's logical. But cartels hold grudges. Maybe they were trying to prove a point and our vic just got in the way. Saldenbrook: Ollie's specialty was marijuana. So most of the guys we collared were stoners, you know? Not the most bloodthirsty of bad guys. No, no one jumps out. Bell: We didn't realize Ollie had a specialty. Saldenbrook: Yeah, most of our dogs do. It's kind of ironic, huh? Weed-sniffing dog being fostered by someone who sells the stuff. Bell: I don't know about ironic, but it might not be a coincidence. Holmes: I thought perhaps now is a good time to finish our conversation. My handling of the Odin Reichenbach situation. I assume you have more questions. Watson: I don't really have questions. I have strong feelings. And I understand full well how powerful Odin is. I mean, I get why you didn't tell me what was going on with the NSA investigation. I mean, I don't love it, but I get it. Still, it doesn't change the fact that he's too dangerous to ignore. We've got to find some angle on the guy, we can't just just roll over for him. Holmes: You were under the impression that's what I've done? Over the last month, I've been attempting to reach my contacts at SIS. It's delicate. Odin casts a long shadow online, so I've been limited to analog back channels. Which is why I wanted to give you this. When my message reaches the appropriate parties, agents of the Crown will call that encrypted cell phone. Watson: Why give it to me? Holmes: Because I trust you. Then I want to show that I'm worthy of your trust in return. I lied to you once about Odin. I won't do it again. Holmes (phone): Marcus, you have us both. Bell (phone): Couple things. The lab says the marijuana you found at Caroline Gibbs's house is from a particular sativa strain. Last time they saw the stuff it came from a street rip Vice did out on Staten Island. Watson (phone): Near where Caroline lived? Bell (phone): Yeah, a few low-level dealers from a Mexican gang were holding the stuff. Los Santiagos. Other thing I thought you should know is that Ollie the police dog had a specialty. He was great at sniffing out marijuana. Holmes (phone): Perhaps we should introduce ourselves to Los Santiagos. If they were Caroline's suppliers, perhaps they knew she was fostering a police dog. Bell (phone): Yeah, crossed my mind, too, but you really think she's talking to her suppliers about her dogs? Watson (phone): I don't know. Pet owners will talk to anybody about their pets. Our mailman knows Clyde's life story. Bell (phone): Say the Santiagos did know about Ollie. What would they want with him? Watson (phone): Maybe they wanted to use him to test their smuggling methods. Holmes (phone): Ollie would be a good canary in the cannabis coalmine. Those in the marijuana business are constantly experimenting with new packing materials, masking agents, even innovations in the agronomy of the plant itself. If Ollie sniffed it out, then they would go back to the drawing board. Watson (phone): If he can't, they have a police-proof way of moving their product. Bell (phone): Well, the leader of the New York Santiagos is a guy named Enrique Ruiz. Narcotics tells me he works out of an OTB he owns. Feel like joining me for a visit? Bell: We'd like to speak to Enrique Ruiz. Enrique Ruiz, head of New York operations for the Santiago Cartel. We know he's here. Alejandro: Lo siento, no hablo inglas. Holmes: Estas ocupado. No hay problema. Encontrare a Enrique yo solo. Alejandro: Hey, hey. You can't go back there. Just 'cause you're police doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. Bell: That's true. But, since you reek of weed, and you just lied to a police officer about being able to speak English, one thing I can do is search you. So either show me your pockets or show me Enrique Ruiz. Alejandro: Down the stairs, second door on the left. Holmes: Looking for Enrique Ruiz. Enrique Ruiz: Who the hell are you? Bell: Marcus Bell, NYPD. These are my associates, Ms. Watson, Mr. Holmes. Ruiz: Whatever it was, I didn't do it. Bell: Two days ago, a woman named Caroline Gibbs was murdered and a retired police dog was stolen from her property. When we searched the house, we found marijuana that matches a strain of sativa sold by you. Ruiz: That's very interesting, but I don't sell weed. I own an OTB. That said, if I did sell weed, I bet it would be the best. A lot of people would probably have it. Maybe even your dead lady. Holmes: Well, we think she sold for you. We also think she made the mistake of telling you or one of your men that she'd adopted a former police dog that used to specialize in detecting marijuana. Ruiz: So I didn't just kill this lady, I stole her pooch? Watson: You tell us. Bell: Hey. Let's everyone just stay calm. Ruiz: Of course. Very calm. Danielle Olivera: Looking for me? Ruiz: This is my attorney, Danielle Olivera. They're with the police. Holmes: Your attorney just happened to be in the back room of the nerve center of your drug dealing operation? Olivera: This isn't a nerve center, it's an OTB. And there's no back room behind that wall, just my legal offices. Mr. Ruiz leases space to me at a bargain rate, and I provide free legal services in exchange. Ruiz: They think I killed some lady and kidnapped her dog. Olivera: I see. Have you said everything you want to say to them? Ruiz: I have. Olivera: Do you have a warrant? Then please, show yourselves out. Holmes: Well, I just heard from Marcus. There's no way to get a warrant to search the Santiagos' OTB without more evidence linking them to Caroline Gibbs's murder. Apparently, their lawyer, Ms. Olivera, has won her fair share of skirmishes with the D.A.'s office, and they're afraid of her. Watson: Well, I think I might've found something that will help them turn the tables. I took this photo in the back office at the OTB. The guys in the gang were distracted, and you were talking to Enrique and his lawyer. At first, I thought I'd just gotten pictures of some basic bookie stuff, but check this out. Holmes: I find sports gambling as boring as the stock market. Never developed a taste for it. Watson: Well, it kind of looks like a line for a game between Boston and Milwaukee. The thing is, those two cities aren't playing each other in any major sport for another three months. Holmes: You think the Santiagos are not that forward-thinking? Watson: It would be crazy to set odds this far ahead. I mean, as a native New Yorker, it hurts to say, but Boston has great teams pretty much across the board. I can't think of a single game where one of their teams would be favored to lose to Milwaukee at those odds. Holmes: So what are we looking at? Watson: I think it's a shipping schedule. I mean, now that marijuana is legal in some parts of the U.S., a lot more of it is being smuggled state to state, sometimes by train. Holmes: Boston to Milwaukee takes about 25 hours by rail, so if you left at 11:24, you would arrive at 12:09 the next day. That must be what the plus-one is. Watson: And I'm guessing the 300 is a reference to shipment size, 300 pounds? Holmes: Yeah. I don't see any dates. Watson: There aren't any. But if you cross-reference the times against a commercial rail schedule, it's not hard to pin them down. I was thinking, if the police could seize one of the gang's shipments, we could use it as leverage to pry the truth out of them. Unfortunately, we just missed this train. It came through New York for a fuel stop an hour ago. But there is another shipment coming in early next week. Watson (phone): Hey, Marcus. We've got good news. Bell (phone): Yeah? So do I. Ollie just turned up. Watson (phone): You're kidding. Where? Bell (phone): Would you believe a train yard? Bell: Yard manager showed up for work an hour ago and found the security guard lying here, unconscious. Watson: Someone attacked him? Bell: Hit him with a Taser. Paramedics said he's gonna be fine, they took him to the hospital just to be safe. First officers on the scene halted all rail traffic, had a look around. They found this guy. Saw his name on his collar, recognized it from the Finest Message we put out, and called it in. Watson: Was the guard able to describe the person who Tased him? Bell: No. Apparently, he got zapped from behind while he was making his rounds. Whatever happened, he didn't see or hear anything. Holmes: Someone stole a shipment of the Santiagos' marijuana. The smugglers had their stash in here, the one Watson flagged for a 12:09 arrival, hidden behind a false wall and a bunch of packing boxes. Bell: That's a big compartment. Watson: So if I'm right about the code they were using, it was holding 300 pounds of marijuana. Bell: That much marijuana would have a street value of a million dollars, at least. But you're sure it was stolen? Could've just been the cartel guys, right? Holmes: Los Santiagos wouldn't need a drug dog to find their own product. They'd know where it was. Watson: That's why Ollie was taken. To help someone pull off a heist. They knew the drugs were in one of these cars, they just didn't know which one. Bell: Say you're right. The person who killed Caroline Gibbs would have a seven-figure score and a serious head start. So, unless Ollie over there can give us a description, I'd say we've got a lot of ground to make up. Watson: Hey. I need your opinion on something. Do you think anyone would mistake Bob for you if he was dressed like this? Holmes: I imagine they'd think the same thing I'm thinking. There's no species of Anthophila known to attack inanimate rubber dummies. Watson: No, I mean, there's no chance they'd think it was you, right? Holmes: No, Watson, I don't imagine they would. Watson: I wouldn't, either, even though I would recognize this outfit as yours. I mean, he's broader, his pecs are more pronounced... Holmes: I'm not sure what you're getting at. Watson: I was just thinking about Diana Long. So the night that Caroline was murdered, Diana saw someone dressed just like her. And if we're right, and that was her killer, their dimensions would have to be similar to Caroline's. Holmes: It was night. The killer was seen from a distance. Watson: Sure, but it wasn't just some random passerby. It was Diana. She and Caroline were intimate. She knew Caroline's body. Holmes: She would've noticed some obvious discrepancy. Watson: We've been looking at everyone who knew about the cartel's shipment schedule. I think we can narrow our scope and eliminate anyone who wasn't at least Caroline's size. So what about Danielle Olivera? I mean, she has the same build as Caroline's. Since she works for the Santiagos, she probably knows their shipping schedule. Maybe she double-crossed them. What is it? Holmes: That bookcase. I've seen it somewhere before. Watson: Where? Holmes: If I'm not mistaken, at the home of our killer. Zachary Fowler: You again. What'd I do now? Bell: A lot, actually. Murder, theft of a dog. Pretty sure you're also in possession of about 300 pounds of marijuana. Fowler: Just 'cause I pled guilty to swiping some phones doesn't mean you can pin every random crime in the world on me. Bell: You're right. Not without evidence. That's what the warrant's for. Fowler: Seriously? What the hell is this about? Watson: You stole a shipment of marijuana from the Santiago cartel. We know you know the name. Your sister is one of their lawyers. Fowler: My sister? Holmes: Danielle Olivera. Of course, she was Danielle Fowler before she got married. I began to suspect a family connection when I saw this bookcase in the back of her professional headshot. It's the same as that one there. Watson: We were just at Danielle's office. She's got all new furniture now. She said that she gave you all the old furniture after the upgrade. She told us that you went and picked it all up yourself. Fowler: Yeah. So what? You think that's proof of something? Bell: No, but it might explain how you knew the Santiagos had a big shipment of pot coming in on a freight train yesterday. Holmes: You knew what time the train would arrive, but you didn't know which car the weed would be in. So you abducted Ollie, a dog with a nose for cannabis. Watson: We know you heard about him from her, too. Bell: She was pretty cooperative once we told her what we thought you'd done. She said she'd never steal from the cartel. She's not suicidal. So we believed her when she said that Caroline Gibbs had mentioned Ollie to some of the guys in the gang. They thought it was pretty funny, a pot dealer taking care of a pot-sniffing dog, but you, you saw an opportunity. Fowler: "Gibbs." That's the woman you were asking me about the other day, right? I told you, I was at the movies the night she was killed. Bell: Yeah. You did go to the movies, then you walked right back out again. Security cameras show you leaving the theater five minutes after the movie started. Fowler: No. No, just 'cause I didn't see a movie doesn't mean I killed someone. Holmes: That's Ollie. I wonder what he's found. Bell: Whew. That's a lot of weed, Mr. Fowler. Holmes: Good boy, Ollie. He really is a magnificent animal, isn't he? Odin Reichenbach: I see Dr. Maynard is back on the threat list? Antonia: Yeah. It's not looking good in Atlanta. Odin: Is he still making noise about shooting up his office? Antonia: He's performed three firearms-related searches in the last week, and he sent his lawyer an e-mail about scheduling a meeting to update his will. Odin: Pull the trigger, before he does. Nora Addison. I remember her. College student. Antonia: The other girls in her dorm are still bullying her. E-mails to her sister make it sound like she's close to breaking. Odin: Has she taken any concrete steps? Antonia: Page three. Another search for "arsenic" yesterday. Odin: Start watching her sister and monitor her phone. Do you have a candidate in the area, in case we need a hero? Antonia: Not yet. Odin: Well, round one up. We need to be ready. That everything? Antonia: That's all for the threat list, but there is one more thing. Phoenix. Parker Landis. Joan Watson has been poking around. Odin: Has she? Antonia: She reached out to the Maricopa County Sheriff's Office. I'm pretty sure she suspects. Would you like me to... Odin: No. No. I think I'll handle this one myself. Category:Transcripts